A traction battery for an electric vehicle, or hybrid-electric may include many cells electrically connected. To attain a battery of a sufficiently high voltage, cells are electrically connected serially. Groups of several cells can be coupled in arrays then stacked in parallel. And, although cell groups are physically arranged in a parallel fashion, they may be electrically coupled either in series or in parallel. Groups of individual cells within can be called a stack or a brick. A plurality of arrays are arranged in an stack and electrically connected to provide the desired voltage and current characteristics for the particular application. Such connected plurality of battery cell arrays forms a battery. An example of a battery and array is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 8,323,818.